The present invention relates to a locking device, especially for an adjustment fitting and especially for a vehicle seat. By means of the locking device, it is possible to lock or to unlock an adjustment fitting, that is to say, in particular, to lock and to unlock the adjustment of a first fitting part of the adjustment fitting and a second fitting part of the adjustment fitting relative to one another.
Locking devices for vehicles, in particular for vehicle seats, have to withstand great loadings, in order not to open (or to unlock) unintentionally, in particular, in an accident situation and, as a result, to represent a risk for vehicle occupants. Secondly, however, locking devices for vehicles are also to be easy to operate in normal operating situations, that is to say those situations, in which no increased acceleration forces act on the vehicle, that is to say, in particular, to be unlockable in a pleasant way for a user, for example. To this end, it is proposed in document WO 2007/000307 A2 that an actuation element for unlocking the locking device is provided in two pieces.